Feliciana li Camille Aquila
Feliciana li Camille Aquila '''is a noblewoman of the Aquila dynasty of the Rocannic Empire, though originally of the Legatus dynasty, being the Duchess of Segliunides. She is the daughter of Cardinal-Duke Ioannes ne Benedictus XLII Legatus and Duchess Laelia la Calventia Legatus and wife of Cardinal-Duchess Augustine tu Valerius DXLIII Aquila. Early Life Feliciana li Camille Aquila was born on the planet Viridimae as the first daughter and third child of Laelia li Calventia and Ioannes ne Benedictus XLII. Growing up her father instilled in her one of the biggest beliefs of life in the Rocan empire, survival of the fittest. When she was young this ideal was very distant, as she had no intent of ever becoming Duchess of Viridimae, all she wanted to do is stay on her beloved planet and be with her people. As a child she was very emotionally distant, she hardly ever had any friends and never had any attachments to any family members but her mother, her eldest sister Caecilia ci Pontia, and her younger sister Flora lo Parthenope . Both her mother and Caecilia were huge mentors in her life, and she clung to them most of the time. However, she was more Her second eldest brother on the other hand, was someone she despised. Her second eldest brother was someone that developed into a cruel and twisted person, as if something dark developed in him. When Feliciana was 12 she stabbed him at a private family dinner in her family's palace, and no one even batted an eyelash. Her mother was away at the time, and Feliciana could not bear to tell her mother the truth so she invented the lie that her brother was stabbed by thieves. Felciana's education was the standard education noble children, and she was taught by a private tutor. The main focal points in her education were embroidery, reading, and basically what a standard noblewoman should know. However, her mother taught her how to watch and listen, which did come useful in many parts of her life. When she turned 20 Feliciana went to her planet's most notable academy and finished her education with a degree in human justice and economics when she turned 30. Most of Feliciana's childhood was spent on Viridimae, exploring it's rich forests and avoiding her younger siblings. This time of her life was primarily uneventful, only the death of her youngest sister Flora ra Immaculata is to be noted but Feliciana hardly cared about her death. Adulthood As Feliciana grew older, her father saw her as a threat to her eldest sister and sought to remove her. Her father knew he couldn't outright kill her without sparking the rage of her mother and (insert sibling here), so he decided to make use of Feliciana and sent her off to marry the Cardinal-Duchess of Segliunides when she turned 64. At the beginning of the marriage Feliciana was incredibly spiteful to her new wife and actually went as far to despise her, blaming her for her forced departure of Viridimae. However, overtime the couple did grow closer and the marriage turned from hateful to happy. Soon after the marriage she was taken to Segliunides, a planet she despised. The planet's endless cities only made her panic, as there was nothing similar to her home planet there. While on the planet, she holed herself up in the Aquila dynasty's palace and didn't accept any visitors. Soon Feliciana sank into a depression and would be holed up in her private study for days. During this time, she still had hardly any interaction with the outside world. Only the frequent calls with her mother and (insert sibling here) kept her from insanity. However, her wife did attempt to reach out to her by expanding the gardens of the palace, now taking up the entire island. When this was built she left the confines of her study and spent most of her time in the gardens, sometimes joined by her wife. Even though Feliciana hated Segliunides, she helped her wife with it's economy and government. It was a task that took up her time easily and she gladly accepted the responsibility. This responsibility also increased remarkably when her wife became Cardinal Inquisitor. While her husband was away most of the time doing her duty to the Emperor, she stayed on Segliunides and ran the planet, making sure it's already prosperous economy stayed that way. Soon after her wife's promotion, Feliciana became impregnated with twins. The pregnancy was quick and easy, as was the birth. Afterwards she would continue to stay on Segliunides until the twins reached adulthood, and when they left to finish their education she left to join her wife on Rocan. Titles '''c. '''228,544 A.J. - c. 228, 608 A.J.: '''Feliciana li Camille Legatus '''c. 228, 608 A.J. - c. present: '''Duchess of Segliunides Issue * Augustine ti Valeria Aquila * Jupiter te Caeser Aquila